Grim (Chapter)
Grim is the 11th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter begins with Gil telling Alice to don't litter and put it where it belong. Back at the Rainworth mansion, Break came out from under the table startling Reim, but not Sharon as she is used to having Break come out of nowhere. Reim asked if he couldn't have used a door as a normal person would do. Break just said straightforward as usual. Sharon then went on going about the illegal contractor that Pandora has caught while Break was stealing Reim's cake. Break said he hope to get some answers from "Grim" as they would call the contractor. Reim said it escaped and Break was shock. He said that as if 2 p.m. he killed six of the guards and they don't have any trance of it. Break and Emily said that he was of no use which made Reim angry. They were waiting for it to recovery so that they could talk to it and Reim said that they had a few miscalculations. Sharon said to Reim to let Break be like air and ignored him. He said that the search is still going on within Pandora. Break said maybe it's already in Reveil and also that maybe something interesting is going to happen. Back with Oz and Echo, Echo went up close to see who Oz was. She said that he was the hindrance that she encountered sleeping on the floor. Oz was sulking about it and she told him to find a better sleep spot. She then said that her target is the child and she told Phillipe West to come with her. Seeing the sword made Phillipe scared and he ran away crying. She wondered why he ran off and Oz said that flashing a weapon would make a person run. She then ran off to chase him and Oz followed her. She told him to stop chasing her and to leave her alone, but Oz said that Phillipe has nothing against you so why chase him. She said if you interfere, then she will dispose of him. She notice that the hat that he dropped was Gil's hat and wondered if he knows him. Oz panicked and said that he was Gil's master. She was shocked to know about it. Oz said that he owes his life and that he was someone that Gil can't live without. Echo said she was sorry for being rude in turn Oz said that it was okay. He asked her to explain to him why is she chasing Phillipe. She said that hurting Gil's master will get her punish by Vincent, Oz wondered who was Vincent anyway. She ran off only to have Oz follow her again. He said that Phillipe and him were talking and he thought if he couldn't let him be alone, but if he didn't care then it does matter to him. She said Echo is looking for the illegal contractor and if he gets kill she doesn't know. Oz went on thinking about Phillipe being an illegal contractor like that girl before. Gil and Alice is walking down an alley. He called her stupid rabbit and Alice called back saying seaweed head to him. He said taht they should go back to OZ, but Alice said no as she can't leave the scent seeing maybe that Grim have some of her memories. He said it wasn't on the report and now they can't leave it alone. She said too bad as it's already here. Back to Oz and Echo. They were running towards the streets, Oz asked once they capture the contractor what will they do to him? Killing a kid is not something to always do. Echo jumped and landed on Phillipe making him cry. She said that he was mistaken. Phillipe wasn't the contractor and that she was going to use him as a hostage making Phillipe cry even more under her. The contractor is none other than his own father, William West! Back to Gil's and Alice's situation. William thinks that they were Pandora members while the Chain, Grim, said that the Be-Rabbit is here and that if he devour her, the Intention of the Abyss will be happy. She said she rather dance in front of Break than have him devour her. She told Gil to unleash her power while he said to think this though more as he removed his glove and was about to use the sealing power when they notice...........that they forgot something important.......Oz! After a moments of realizing it, they made a break for it. They argued about who's fault it was, when Echo came flying down on Grim and slashed him. She was surprised about seeing Gil and he was too with Echo's sudden appearance. Oz was also too suprised with seeing them all here. He then notice the man. He looked like the one in Phillipe's photo. It was Phillipe's father. Gil said that it was too powerful for Echo to fight. Grim smashed her away. He then slashed the wall where Oz was making him fall down. Gil went to Oz's side. Grim said only Alice left to fight. Echo woke up and notice that she couldn't beat it. A man from behind her back grabbed her and said not to interfere as he wants to learn. Alice and Grim told for a bit deciding on how to kill her, but Alice then unleashed her power. William saw Gil's hand on Oz's head, signaling that her powers are unsealed for now. Alice went on attacking Grim and William got hurt as well. It appears that when chains got hurt, so will the contractors. Oz seeing that asked Alice to stop attacking him as he was Phillipe's... She said no as it was the price for insulting her. Oz thinks that he can't stop her. Then a voice came to his head saying that he can. A person suddenly held Oz and he said that he has the right to. Oz was able to stop Alice and seal her powers away without help from Raven or Gil. Oz then remember what Phillipe said about his dad and he also said that he doesn't want to be alone. He told him that he will bring his dad home to him. He thinks that this kid is not like him and that he was happy. He slowly approached William. Characters in order of appearance *Flower Girl * *Gilbert Nightray *Alice *Grim *William West *Intention of the Abyss * *Vincent Nightray *Jack Vessalius }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga